


The Dream Team

by Robin_Lan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A family can be 2 sunshine children and 3 emos, Gen, Lots of Crying, Multi, sora & Xion interactions because more fics needs those, sora loves the people in his heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Lan/pseuds/Robin_Lan
Summary: During his self-imposed exile after the events of DDD, Sora begins to talk to himself.





	1. Roxas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First fic here on AO3, um, just, hope you guys enjoy!

Sora felt kinda cruddy. He had failed the Mark of Mastery exam, sure, but, that wasn’t what really bugged him. What did was that he almost became one of Xehanort’s vessels. After all of his talk of how he and Riku could handle anything thrown their way, he went and got himself put in literally the worst situation possible. If it wasn’t for Riku, the King, and, most surprisingly, Lea, Sora might have turned into one of those... things.

He involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Becoming Xehanort didn’t even occur to him as an option before, but now, it was one of his worst fears. Losing control of himself and possibly hurting his friends. Hurting Donald, Goofy, the King, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, or any of the others.

_Hurting Riku or Kairi_ , Sora thought. That’s part of the reason he left the Tower, just in case there was some fragment, a remnant of Xehanort still lurking within him. Just a tiny bit that might take him over, and put his most precious people in danger. He needed to see if that was the case, he needed to get away from everyone and search within himself for any trace of Xehanort’s Darkness.

He also wanted to see if he could recover his lost powers.

Day began to fade, as night overtook it, and Sora realized he should probably start making camp. After gathering enough firewood, lighting it with a well place fire spell (Really, Keyblades are so useful, he mused), and pitching a decent enough looking tent, Sora began preparing dinner.

Which just so happened to consist of half a bag of cereal, a can of beans that looked (and smelled) like they were past their expiration date, and some warm water from his canteen. That’s definitely one thing he missed, having a wizard to poof you up some good grub, whether it be Donald on the Gummy Ship, or Yen Sid at the Tower.

After a “delicious” meal, he extinguished the fire and made his way to the tent, legs exhausted from his hours of travel. His stomach growled, disagreeing with the food it was trying to digest.

_I really regret not grabbing something better from Yen Sid’s before I left_ , he grumbled internally, before laying down in his sleeping bag and drifting into sleep.

&&&

The first thing Sora recognized as he began to wake was the sound of waves. Then, it was the feeling of sinking into beach sand, after that it was the gentle lapping of water at his feet. It was comforting, in a sense. He’d been away from Destiny Islands for less than a week in real time, but in the Realm of Sleep, it had felt closer to a month. A month consisting of watching one of your friends fall into a pit of Oblivion, having your mind screwed with by a time-traveling younger version of your arch-nemesis, and having your heart shattered. So, having the feeling of being at home was a welcome relief, even if it had only been a little amount of time.

Sora’s eyes fluttered open revealing a clear blue sky above. He looked to his side, and saw the bridge leading to the sandbar where he and Riku fought all the time when he was younger. He realized he was actually at Destiny Islands, well, more like a dream version of it, as, having spent the last week in a dream, he recognized the lighter, floaty feeling of being in a dream.

A sudden feeling of dread filled him, his eyes darted to his chest.

No ‘X’, he was still in his regular clothes.

The feeling of dread left as he pushed himself to his feet, stretching as he took in his surroundings. There was the cabin that lead to the bridge he saw earlier, there was the tree house that he, Riku, and Kairi spent many days planning to build the raft in, there, there was the pond that he had fell into one time, much to the amusement of his friends.

And sitting at the edge of that pond was a boy that Sora recognized.

His other, his nobody. Roxas.

Sora crept up to him, trying to approach as quietly as possible. He was unsure why, but, he had the feeling that if he approached suddenly and loudly, as he usually does, Roxas would just disappear. And that couldn’t happen, Sora still had to apologize for all the stuff that Roxas had been put through for his sake.

He set his shoes aside, laying them by Roxas’ discarded pair, and took a seat next to him, gently placing his feet in the pond.

“Hey”, Sora said, testing the waters.

“Hi”, Roxas said, gaze unwavering from the distorted view of his feet.

“Soooo” Sora drawled on, laying back and trying to appear relaxed. In reality, he couldn’t bear to look anywhere in Roxas’ direction, lest he start feeling guilty, which would make talking to him so much harder. “Are you a dream? Or real? Cuz if you’re a dream, I have this really long-winded and sappy speech I’ve been meaning to give you, and I’d really hate to see it wasted.”

“I’m real,” Roxas responsed curtly, but the reality of his words began to sink in, “at least, as real as something like me can be” he added in a dark tone.

“You know, for once, I’m correcting someone else’s grammar” Sora said, flashing a wide smiling, trying to lighten the mood. “It’s ‘someone’. Like I said back in the World That Never Was, you’re your own person, and that’s not changing, regardless of where you are. There, in Twilight Town, or here, in my dream-heart thing”

The corner of Roxas’ lip crept up into a smile. “Thanks, Sora, that made me feel better”

“Y’see! That proves it! You felt something!” Sora exclaimed, sitting up in a hurry. He turned towards Roxas, and planted a finger against his chest, “that proves that you have a heart, you felt something!”

The smile grew, it was still small, still had a hint of sadness in it, but it grew nonetheless.

A silence enveloped the two, a mutual regret between them presenting itself.

“Roxas, do you...want a body?” Sora pushed. He knew it should be impossible, heck, the very fact that Roxas still existed should be impossible. But, a lot of things that were impossible suddenly became possible, like, Nobody’s possessing hearts.

“Of course, I miss... I miss the real world. The one with Axel in it. I miss tasting Sea-Salt Ice Cream, heck, I even miss that virtual Twilight Town I was stuck in.” Sora could tell Roxas was struggling here, trying to hold back tears, more proof of him having a heart, Sora mused.

“I promise I’ll find a way for you to come back, a way where both of us can exist at the same time. Where you can be with Axel as much as you want, and where I can be with Riku and Kairi as much as I want. Until then, We’ll find a compromise.” He turned to Roxas, his hand out, pinky extended.

Roxas repeated the gesture, wrapping his pinky around Sora’s and shaking.

&&&

Sora awoke that morning waiting. He had to see if his plan worked. Whenever he was in a Drive Form, he could hear Donald or Goofy’s voices in his head. And since they were in his heart at those times, the same should be true for Roxas. He just needed to listen.

“Sora?” It was faint, but there.


	2. Xion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora meets his feminine side

“I’m bored” Sora said absentmindedly peering into the pond at his and Roxas’ feet. Visits to dream-Destiny Island happened nightly. Roxas was lonely after, well, after everything that happened to him (yeah, Sora still felt kind of guilty, even though Roxas insisted that it really wasn’t his fault.), and Sora was starting to go stir-crazy due to being alone for so long.

“It’s your own fault, you’re the one did the whole self-imposed exile thing.” Roxas stated matter-of-factly. Sora shot him a You’re-right-but-still-shut-up look.

“Hey, I’m here to make sure I don’t have another freeloader causing me problems” He dipped his hand in the water and splashed Roxas playfully “like you,”

~~**“I don’t cause you problems, at least not anymore”** ~~

“Jeez, Roxas it’s just a joke, you don’t need to sound so down-“ Sora tried to explain, before finding himself being pushed into the pond. Sora looked up, a mock betrayal etched on his face. “Et tu, Roxe?”

“Oops, sorry, just one of those many problems I cause,” Roxas said, before extending his arm to help Sora up. Sora took it gratefully, wringing out his hoodie as he settled back into his seat. He froze as a distressing thought crossed his mind.

“Wait, I better not wake up having wet myself, Roxas, I swear to god,” Just then, he heard the faintest sound, it almost sounded like a giggle. “Oh man, Roxas you have such a girly laugh!” He braced himself for another shove into the pond, a light punch in the shoulder, or at least a clever response. But when nothing happened, Sora turned to Roxas.

He wasn’t there, well, he was there, but he looked kind of... see-through.

“Roxas?” He moved to poke the other boy, but his finger just went through him. “Ok, that’s mildly disconcerting, and that’s coming from the guy that’s had to fight literal armies of demons.”

Another giggle, this time louder, and closer, like it was right next to him. He looked to his side, and was greeted to the sight of another person, a girl, sitting under a nearby palm tree. She reminded him of Kairi, except younger and with black hair. Even though he figured that she was the one that giggled, she had a sad look in her eye, a bittersweet expression.

Speaking of, she had his eyes, just like Roxas. Sky blue eyes that gazed out into nothing.

“Who are you?” He asked. She didn’t respond at first, so he pushed further, “Hey! Black-Hair Girl, I’m talking to you!”

Shock crossed her features, and the familiar eyes he was looking at before nearly popped out of her head.

“C-can you see me?” He heard a jumble of emotion in her tone. Hope, Fear, Dread, Happiness, Guilt (the most present), sadness, and so many others. He stood and made his way over to her, creeping slowly, fearing that any sudden movement would cause the girl to disappear.

“I wouldn’t be able to talk to you if I couldn’t,” he settled down next to her, and began to recognize the black coat she wore. He wouldn’t bring it up now, mentioning the Organization now seemed like it would be counter intuitive to his current goal of talking to this girl. Besides, he was pretty sure that there were 13 members of Organization XIII, not 14. She might just be wearing that cloak for protection, like Riku and the King used to.

“I guess you wouldn’t be able to if you couldn’t, Sora” she surmised, before she realized that she had-

“You know my name?” Sora asked in surprise, and a little confusion. He never recalled meeting her, and he was sure he would remember meeting a Kairi look-alike. “I guess you must have heard about me, or something”. Not to brag, but, I did save all the worlds, twice.

“Kinda, I’m actually a replica of you and Roxas. There’s no real use hiding it, you’ll probably forget this conversion and-and me by morning. I’m just meant to be used as stupid replacement puppet for you two, by Organization XIII” He heard the hurt and spite clearly evident in her tone, and wasn’t sure if it was directed at him, or at the Organization. The hurt grew and grew, until hot, wet tears began to stream down her face.

Instinct, protectiveness, and empathy overrode Sora, as he hesitantly placed an arm over her shoulder, and brought her close. She tried with all her might to hold back the sobbing, but Sora just held her tighter, stroking the back of her head, trying to comfort her.

After they came back to Destiny Islands in the real world, Sora, Riku and even Kairi, had frequent nightmares, flashbacks, and panic attacks. It seemed that when everything had calmed down, when they didn’t have to fight for every second, that they were finally allowed to breakdown. But, they had each other, when one would fall, the others would be there.

He was accustomed to comforting people, so it came as second nature to murmur soft “It’s okay”s to the girl in his arms.

&&&

The girl calmed, and Sora slowly unwrapped his arms. They sat for awhile, looking at the imaginary waves lapping against the sand. The silence was broken when Sora asked, “Hey, I never asked, what’s your name?”

“Xion”

“Okay, why are you in my heart?” Curiosity had taken better of him, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He hastily added, not wanting to make her cry anymore.

“I, uh, well,” She scratched the side of her face guiltily, “you know how your were asleep for about a year?”

“I’ve heard tell from others that I was, yeah,” To be honest, Sora had kinda forgotten that he had been asleep for so long, the years of his adventure just started blending together.

“Well, that was because your memories were stolen, and since I was created from those stolen memories, in order for you to wake up, I had to return my entire being to you.” Xion said with a hint of regret. “I was supposed to disappear, but I didn’t, which doesn’t make sense because I don’t exist in the fir-“

“Don’t say that!” Sora cut her off, annoyance and concern etched into his face, “I’ve had to hear Roxas say that sooo many times, I’m starting to sound like a broken record when I say ‘You’re a person, you exist, you have a heart’ blah, blah, blah.” He crossed his eyes and with each blah mimicked talking with his hand.

He stopped, and looked her straight in the eye, “Look, you’re real, you’re a person and you have a heart, you have just as much right to exist as I do, and don’t ever convince yourself otherwise.” He stood, and put out his hand to help her up, “Now come on, let’s go, I wanna Introduce you to Roxas.” She gladly took his hand, as he glanced over to where Roxas was. “Oh yeah, that’s right, he’s all see-through.”

“It’s because we’re in a deeper part of your dream-heart thing than him (“Oh, you say that too” Sora muttered in surprise)” Xion explained, “at least that’s my idea.”

“Oh, well, then we just need to get back to his level.” Sora flashed a smile to Xion, “Shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

“Can you do that?” Xion wondered aloud.

“Hey, it’s my dream-heart thing (“Oh, you say that too” Xion muttered in surprise), so I should be able to control it.” Sora stood stiffly, feet shoulder-width apart, knees bent, and fingers to his head, as he tried to return to the higher level of his dream. “Gahhhh, d’yoiiiii, shuwapppp”

“You look stupid” Xion giggled. Suddenly a shining gateway of light appeared before the two. Sora turned back to her with a smug grin.

“You were saying? C’mon let’s go!” Sora took her by the wrist , and rushed through the gateway, to the beach.


End file.
